Various aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to testing applications and specifically to automated testing of graphical user interface applications. Therefore, the present disclosure advances an improvement in the technical field of application development and testing.
Software applications require extensive testing before being released to the general public to ensure proper functionality. Basically, application-specific test cases (with sets of test operations) pair with application specific test data in a test driver, which is used to test the application. In the case of graphical-user-interface (GUI) applications, an element map specific to the GUI under test is used with the test driver to test each page of the application in an automation tool (e.g., Selenium, HP UFT (Hewlett Packard Unified Functional Testing), Appium, etc.). (Selenium is a registered trademark of Software Freedom Conservancy, a corporation of New York, located at 137 Montague Street, Suite 380, Brooklyn, N.Y. 11201. HP is a registered trademark of Hewlett-Packard Development Company, L.P., a limited partnership of Texas, located at 11445 Compaq Center Drive, West Houston, Tex. 77070.)
During testing, if an exception occurs, then if the error is due to a change in a GUI screen, then the application, mapping, test cases, test data, or combinations thereof must be analyzed and updated. However, if the exception is not due to a change in screen, then an error is reported. If no exceptions occur, then a verification manager determines whether the test was successful or not and reports either success or an error.
Through extensive testing, software developers may ensure a more robust release of the application under test.